Crazy Continued
by Shmehzer
Summary: Sequel to Crazy! Sam is now pregnant and Danny is stuck with dealing with all her hormones...just how crazy can their relationship get?


A/N: This is my sequel to my first FanFic Crazy! I got a lot of requests for this so here it is! … Enjoy! Oh and I figure that now that they are older they will have a little bit of language and stuff so tell me if I need to up the rating any. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Danny Phantom, it's sad but it's true… Sam's not the only one that can write depressing poetry! And I also don't own Titanic..

* * *

DANNY POV

* * *

It was just a few weeks ago that Sam told me the big news that she was pregnant, when I finally found out why she was acting so strange….

"_Danny, you're going to be a father." Sam said. _

"_Well yeah, after we have kids." I said obviously. _

" _Danny, no. I'M PREGNANT YOU MORON" Sam said. _

"_You're….OH MY GOSH!" I yelled._

"_I KNOW!" Sam said. _

"_I…Can't believe this….I…" I said as he passed out. Sam sighed._

"_Clueless." Sam said._

"Why is it after all this time that I still get called clueless?" I said thinking out loud.

"Maybe because after all this time you still are." Said my beautiful wife, Sam.

I sighed and lightly kissed her nose. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. This is another thing, Sam has been really touchy-touchy lately, can't say that I mind though. It's good not to be so shy around each other still.

"Danny, let's go to bed." Sam said.

"We can't go to bed, it's like seven." I said.

"No you idiot, let's go to_ bed." _She said.

"It's too early to go to _bed." _ I said mimicking her.

"Oh, forget it. Even after all this time you're still clueless!" She said as she stormed off.

"Wait, a second. Did you mean…well crap." I said as I just got the message.

I decided not to think too much about that and sat down and watched tv for about twenty minutes when my lovely wife decided to join me.

"Danny? Do you love me?" Sam said near tears. I immediately got up and went to her.

"Of course I do Sammy. I'll love you forever." I said.

"Then why didn't you want me to watch tv with me?" Sam asked.

"I…I didn't know you wanted to watch tv with me." I said nervously. This is not looking so good.

"But if you really loved me, you would be willing to do anything for me, including watching tv with me." She said crying her eyes out and clinging to my chest. I just held her, unsure of what to do.

"Shh…it's ok dear. I'll watch tv with you anytime you want to. Come on, you can pick what we want to watch." I said

She sniffled and looked up at me.

"You…you really mean it? YAY! Now what to watch….Pooh bear or zombies? This is such a hard choice! Oh, let's watch Titanic!" Sam shouted jumping onto the couch while I sighed and placed the movie in and sat down on the couch and Sam curled up to me.

Throughout the movie it looked like Sam was about to break down, it finally got to the point in the movie where Rose was on the iceberg and she just let go of Jack…

'_Jack, I'll never let you go." Rose said. Then she lets go of his hand and he sinks to the bottom of the ocean." _

"You no good bitch! Why couldn't you make room for him? I mean come on, you say you love him that much and you can't even scoot over enough to let you're one true love live? Some girlfriend you are. And didn't she just say that she'll never let him go? She just freakin let go of his hand after she just promised not to let him go. Oh my gosh, if I were that dead guy, I would come back to life just to kick her ass for taking away mine!" Sam said growling. I started rubbing her arms and shh-ing her.

"Sam, Sammy. It's alright, it's just a movie. Calm down." I said softly.

"Get your filthy hands off me! I will not tolerate this any longer." Sam said.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone to watch the movie by yourself." I said starting to get up.

"Danny no! Don't leave me!" She screamed at me. I immediately sat back down.

"Alright babe." I said.

After that she insisted on watching the Pooh Bear movie. Half way through the movie she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Danny…" She whispered in my ear. I'll admit that her hormones recently have been a bit crazy but I think that now it's going to start getting a lot better.

"Yes babe.." I whispered right back.

"You want to know what I really want right now?" she said still whispering.

"What is that?" I asked. She smiled really big at me then pulled away from my ear.

"Ice cream!" She practically yelled.

"Dang it…I mean yes darling." I said lightly kissing her and bringing her some ice cream.

* * *

A/N: Sam has gone crazy! Poor Danny, her hormones will calm down shortly though. I just wanted a funny first chapter. I know it is rather short but I typically write much longer chapters so the rest will probably be much longer.


End file.
